


i’m here for you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Laurel is going through it!, Pre-Relationship, and Dinah wants Laurel to be okay, but i think the fluff makes up for it, it’s a little sad, they’re in love, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel is sad and Dinah doesn’t want her to be alone
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	i’m here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wow two fanfics in one day 🤩 I’ve been one this one for a bit and I like the way it turned out. I hope you all do too!!! It’s just really a comfort fanfic. Someone needs to love Laurel and that someone is Dinah. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!!!

“Laur please talk to me.” Dinah begged as she stood outside of the closed bedroom door. She wished that Laurel would just speak to her instead of suffering alone.

“I’m fine D.” Laurel quietly responded, her voice strained from the crying.

“No you’re not. I don’t want you to suffer through this alone. You don’t have to.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this D.”

“And neither should you. Laur, please let me in.”

Dinah heard Laurel take in a deep breath before she heard quiet footsteps make its way towards the door. She heard the door be unlocked and Laurel slowly opening the door, her gaze not meeting Dinah’s concerned one.

Laurel moved to sit back down on the bed. Dinah had never seen Laurel look so broken or so small. She wanted to just hug her and protect her from all the harm in the world. Dinah wasn’t sure what to do, all she felt was broken seeing Laurel like this.

“I know. I look pathetic.” Laurel quietly letting out, her gaze stuck on the floor.

Dinah shook her head and slowly made her way towards Laurel, “You don’t look pathetic. You look down.”

“Essentially the same thing then?” Laurel asked, playing with her fingers. 

Dinah sat on the bed next to Laurel, bringing her hand up to Laurel’s, intertwining their fingers. If this was anyone else, Laurel would’ve broken their hand, but it was Dinah. “It’s not the same thing Laur. You’ve been through a lot and you can’t control the things your brain does. I know it’s hard, but it’s not pathetic.”

For the first time that day, Laurel finally looked up to meet Dinah’s gaze. Dinah could see how tired she looked. She could see the way Laurel’s eyes were red from her crying. It broke her seeing Laurel like this. Laurel bit her lip before saying, “You’re really amazing. You know that right?”

Dinah smiled at that, “You are too, Laur. You really are.”

Laurel rested her head on Dinah’s shoulder. Dinah immediately responded by wrapping her arms around Laurel, holding her close. Laurel seemed to relax more at this and lied onto Dinah’s chest. 

Laurel knew what was bothering her, but she didn’t know how to bring it up without potentially ruining everything between them. She was in love with Dinah and the thought of it made her get into moods like this because she knew she never had a chance with her. She just wanted to be with Dinah and love her, but she couldn’t handle the heartbreak. She rested her hand on Dinah’s chest as she listened to her heartbeat, feeling herself feel slightly better.

Dinah tightened her hold on Laurel and placed a kiss on her head, “You’re never alone Laur. Not anymore. If something is bothering you, please come to me. I’m here for you.”

Laurel felt her heart swell at Dinah’s words. She couldn’t fathom how this woman was so caring and willing to help her out. It made her love for Dinah grow even more. “Thanks D. That means a lot to me.”

“Always Laur.”

The women sat there in silence for a bit, enjoying the others company while they could. Laurel wishes it could always be like this. She wishes she could tell Dinah how she feels. She wishes to feel Dinah’s lips against her own. Laurel’s heart aches at the prospect of never being with Dinah. She felt the overwhelming sadness coming back.

Dinah must've sensed it because she tightened her hold on Laurel and placed a kiss on her head, “Talk to me, Laur. Please. I hate seeing you like this.”

Laurel felt the tears rolling down her face as she sobbed in Dinah’s arms. She wanted to tell her, but she feared losing Dinah and she couldn’t accept that. The love she had for Dinah felt so overwhelming at times and this was one of them.

Dinah wishes she could just help Laurel and take all of her pain from her. She wanted to give Laurel all the love she deserved and ensure she would never get hurt ever again. She held Laurel as she cried, trying to comfort her as she did. “You’re okay Laur. I’m here for you always.”

Laurel spoke, but it was barely above a whisper, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

Laurel pulled back to look Dinah in the eyes. She brought her hand up to Dinah’s cheek, not missing the way Dinah leaned into her touch. Laurel decided it was now or never, “Of my feelings.”

“What kind of feelings?”

Laurel sucked in a shaky breath as she brought her lips slowly to Dinah’s. She hovered over her lips, afraid of pushing it. Her lips brushed against Dinah’s. She felt that kissing her would be a good way to convey her feelings, but now she just felt nervous.

“Kiss me.” Dinah pleaded. Laurel thought she misheard her until Dinah continued, “I want you to.”

That was all Laurel needed to press her lips against Dinah’s, sighing into the kiss. This was the softest kiss Laurel ever experienced. It was beautiful and it felt like home. Laurel used the hand that wasn’t caressing Dinah’s cheek to hold onto her curls.

Dinah wanted this for so long. Probably longer than she should have. Kissing Laurel felt right. It felt like this was where she was meant to be and this was the person for her. God she loves Laurel so much.

Laurel pulled back from the kiss, rubbing her nose against Dinah’s. Dinah smiled at the action and looked at Laurel with a look Laurel couldn’t figure out. “Dinah I can’t keep this in any longer. I just don’t want you to hate me.”

Dinah used her hand to brush some hair that fell in front of Laurel’s face behind her ear, “I couldn’t hate you. Tell me.”

“I am so in love with you. I’m sorry, but you just mean everything to me and I couldn’t keep it in any longer.”

Dinah’s smile widened at that confession and couldn’t stop herself from kissing Laurel once more. In between kisses, Dinah confessed, “I am in love with you, Laur.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Dinah said before pulling back to look Laurel in the eyes to convey how she really felt, “I’ve been in love with you for so long. I just never told you because I didn’t think there was anyway you could feel the same.”

Laurel let out a wet laugh and didn’t even notice she was crying again until she felt Dinah wipe a tear away, “I can’t believe you feel the same. Especially after everything we went through.”

“That’s our past and yeah some of it hurt, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything because then I wouldn’t have you. And that would break me.”

Laurel really couldn’t believe that Dinah was saying all of this. She never thought Dinah would’ve ever felt this deeply for her, but now that she knows, she wants to give her all the love in return, “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Dinah smiled softly and pulled Laurel closer to hug her, “I want you.”

“Well you have me.”


End file.
